


bring it on home to me

by drfitzmonster



Series: a place in the sun [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Backyard Shenanigans, Butch Housewife AU, Butch Kara Danvers, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Kid Fic, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Novelty Aprons, grilling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drfitzmonster/pseuds/drfitzmonster
Summary: Lena’s had a really hard day at work, but that’s ok because she gets to come home to her favorite people in the universe.---This is an AU in which Kara Danvers is a butch lesbian stay-at-home mom and part-time superhero.





	bring it on home to me

**Author's Note:**

> I would first like to thank FmPdx ([@foleypdx](http://foleypdx.tumblr.com)), seabiscuit ([@seabiscuits-us](http://seabiscuits-us.tumblr.com)), and poiesis ([@weirddyke](http://weirddyke.tumblr.com)) for inspiring me to write the butch!kara fic I want to see in the world.
> 
> I would also like to thank my friends gveret, badndngirl, and samantha, who had all the butch!kara feels with me while I was writing this.
> 
> And last, double thanks to badndngirl who was my beta and helped me with the ending.

Lena was exhausted. Beyond exhausted. She had a splitting headache, a crick in her neck, and her feet were killing her. She was emotionally drained from fighting the board tooth and nail over funding for some of her pet projects that they considered less than profitable. (“But what does L-Corp have to gain from _giving away_ our water filtration technology?”)

She was ready to get rid of the lot of them. And she could do that, she’d written it into the bylaws. When Luthor Corp was renamed and restructured Lena had her legal team ensure that the board of trustees could never oust her or pull any sort of power moves. Still... dismissing her entire board would cause significant fallout. She could lose contracts, investors, damage L-Corp’s relationship with other companies, not to mention the United States government...

She sighed heavily. She needed a drink.

These thoughts were all swirling in her head as she entered her house, kicking off her shoes in the foyer and depositing her purse and her briefcase on the counter in the kitchen. She stood still for a moment, rolling her shoulders back a few times to try and work out some of the tension. She groaned, pressing her fingers into the stiff muscles at the back of her neck.

“I need a massage,” she grumbled as she poured herself a scotch. Closing her eyes, she took a few precious sips, relishing the familiar burn in her throat as she swallowed.

She heard a shout followed by a fit of giggles from the backyard, and a smile began to grow on her face. She set her glass down and went to the window overlooking the yard. She could see Kara, her short hair rakishly tousled, wearing cargo shorts and a blessedly snug black t-shirt, the sleeves of which gave a tantalizing view of her well-developed biceps.

Kara was also wearing an apron emblazoned with the word “Supergrill” over a picture of a steak with her crest seared into it. (Other items in the Kara Danvers apron collection include one that reads “grillin’ like a villain,” one with tiny donuts all over it, and one that Winn had made custom that says “Kiss the Kryptonian” beneath a photo of Lena kissing Kara on the cheek.)

Kara was holding their twin daughters, Ada and Rosalind, one in each arm. Ada was brandishing a large water gun and Rosalind a marshmallow launcher. They both shrieked with delight as Kara held them up and chased Alex around the backyard, Krypto barking and running after them.

Lena laughed from her spot in the kitchen, her worries about work quickly fading away. How could she be upset when she had front row seats to the loveliest thing she’d ever witnessed in her life?

It was something she never really thought she’d have. She’d convinced herself not only that she’d never have love, but that she didn’t deserve it. She was a Luthor, after all.

And then Kara walked into her office one day, trailing Clark Kent, and changed absolutely everything.

That day was almost twelve years ago. She could hardly believe how much time had passed, and how different her life was now. (The contrast was so stark that in her mind she separated her life, and herself even, into two distinct periods. She secretly referred to them as BD and AD, “Before Danvers” and “After Danvers.”)

Lena was drawn from her thoughts by another shout, and she looked up to see Kara making a hasty retreat from Alex, who was running towards her with a water balloon in each hand. She lobbed one, which Kara and the girls easily avoided.

“You’re too slow for us, Aunt Alex!” Rosalind cried, sticking out her tongue.

“Yeah, Aunt Alex! You throw like a human!”

“Hey! I _am_ a human!” Alex ducked to miss a marshmallow flying at her face. She made a show of looking over at the grill before yelling, “Kara the burgers are burning!”

“What?” Kara’s head swiveled back towards the grill, giving Alex the perfect opportunity to strike.

The balloon hit Kara directly in the face, the water splashing on the girls and making both of them squeal.

“Hey no fair!” Kara spluttered. She put Ada and Rosalind down and wiped her hand over her face. “I’m gonna get you for that.”

Alex darted across the yard, Kara flying after her. She rounded a tree and crossed back, vaulting over the picnic table, much to the delight of Ada and Rosalind. Kara finally caught up with her in the middle of the yard, tackling her.

Lena was always so impressed by how effortless Kara made modulating her strength seem. She’d seen her roughhousing countless times over the years with Alex, and James, and even Winn, but there’d only ever been a handful of minor injuries.

It wasn’t effortless, though not by a long shot. Kara was extremely deliberate and calculated almost every waking moment. Lena knew this because she had personally seen what happened when Kara was too exhausted or stressed to play the proper human. She pulled doors off hinges, shattered cups in her hand, accidentally put her fist through the table or the wall.

Those days were always tough for Kara. Everything was too much, too bright, too loud, and Kara would lock herself in their bedroom and hide under a red sun lamp because it helped her feel less overwhelmed and out of control.

Today was not one of those days.

Judging by her triumphant laugh as she held Alex down by the shoulders so Krypto could lick her face, Kara was doing just fine today.

“KARA GET OFF ME RIGHT NOW OR I’LL TELL LENA ABOUT THE—”

Kara clamped a hand over Alex’s mouth, but almost immediately jumped back with a groan.

“Gross, Alex!” She wiped her hand on her apron. “I can’t believe you licked me.”

“And I can’t believe you let that slobber monster slime me,” she said, holding out her hands. “Girls, help me up.”

“Really? Alex ‘I like to do kip-ups in front of all the pretty girls at the gym’ Danvers needs help getting up from six year olds?”

“It’s a learning opportunity. Plus they like it. Right girls?”

“Yeah! We like it!”

“It’s fun! We’re helping just like Mommy!”

Rosalind and Ada approached Alex, each taking one of her hands.

“Ok, remember how I showed you before, nice and easy. Just pull on my hands until I’m sitting up.”

They did just as they were told, gripping Alex’s hands and walking backwards slowly until she was in an upright position.

“Good job. Now do you remember what to do next?”

“Get behind you,” Rosalind said.

“And grab you under the armpits,” Ada added.

“That’s right. Go ahead, and when you have a really good hold on me, just lift me straight up into the air.”

The girls floated upward, each holding tightly to one side of Alex.

“Slowly, slowly, and not too far, just enough for me to straighten my legs out. There you go, perfect.” Alex planted both feet on the ground. “Don’t let go until you’re sure I’ve got proper footing. Watch to make sure I’m not wobbling. You don’t want me to fall.”

Ada and Rosalind hovered at Alex’s shoulders as she started to walk, and when she took a dive they were on her like lightning, setting her back on her feet.

Lena was overcome with emotion seeing her daughters being so gentle and enthusiastically helpful. They reminded her so much of Kara. They were kind and compassionate and irrepressibly inquisitive. They were everything Lena could have hoped for and so much more, and watching them help Alex to her feet made Lena’s heart so full she couldn’t help but cry.

It had taken many difficult discussions, and a couple of full-blown arguments, for she and Kara to develop some sort of approach to raising two superpowered alien children. Children who would almost certainly want to follow in Kara’s footsteps. It was an ongoing, ever-evolving discussion, really, as new and never-before-imagined problems arose.

The decision for Kara to quit her job at CatCo so she could stay home and take care of the girls was an easy one. Kara wanted to. She told Lena as much the first time she and Lena talked about the possibility of having kids. She said she felt it was her duty to raise their children and instill in them Kryptonian values, so the House of El could live on.

Besides that there was no way they’d be able to put the girls into a regular school or hire a babysitter that wasn’t a DEO employee. Rosalind floated in her sleep, and Ada accidently fired her heat vision if she sneezed hard enough. It was out of the question, for those reasons and many more.

But above all else, Lena knew, was the simple matter of time. Kara considered it to be precious, and she didn’t want to miss a second with her children, not when she’d lost so much already. She spent 24 years stewing in the bitter knowledge that your whole world can be ripped away from you, and all she had to comfort her were memories of the time she spent with her family.

Kara was not about to rob her daughters of that time, nor take a single moment for granted.

Outside chaos had erupted. Kara’d gotten distracted again and the burgers really were burning now. Lena watched, a hand over her mouth, as Kara lifted the lid to the grill and directed Ada and Rosalind to put out the fire with their freeze breath.

“Okay, okay girls, that’s enough!” Kara said after they’d thoroughly covered the entire grill in ice. “I think it’s safe to say the fire’s out.”

Kara left Alex and the girls playing with Krypto, and came back to the house.

“Oh, hey, honey, I didn’t hear your car in the driveway,” Kara said, shutting the door to the backyard and crossing to the counter where Lena stood. “I’m glad you’re home.” She gave her a peck on the cheek.

“How’s dinner going?” Lena smirked.

“Well, the bad news is I burned the hamburgers. Again. And the grill is temporarily out of commission.” Kara said, frowning sheepishly.

Lena laughed. “I saw.”

“But the good news,” Kara brightened, “is that you get to pick which restaurant we order delivery from.”

Lena faked a gasp. “Really? You mean I won’t be outvoted like every other time we order in? We can finally get something besides potstickers or pizza? I’m touched.”

“It’s ‘cause I love you, baby, and well... the whole burned dinner thing.”

“That’s so sweet of you,” Lena patted Kara’s chest, drawing her fingers over the lettering on her apron, “Supergrill.” She chuckled lightly, quirking an eyebrow. “So... What exactly was Alex going to tell me about?”

“Oh, wow, you were here for that. Ok... Don’t be mad, but we sort of have a cat now?”

“A cat? We have a cat in our house right now?”

“No, he’s at the DEO.”

“Why is he at the DEO?”

“He’s from Krypton.”

Lena just nodded.

“He’s really sweet. I think the girls are going to love him.”

“Do they know?”

“Rao no, Lena. I wouldn’t tell them before talking to you... But, um... What do you think?”

Lena forewent an answer and grabbed her by the apron, pulling her into a firm kiss. She was overwhelmed by how intensely she loved Kara, and sometimes the only thing she knew to do was kiss her senseless.

When they finally broke apart Lena smiled, cupping the side of Kara’s cheek. She ran her thumb over Kara’s bottom lip, which was covered in Lena’s lipstick. “I don’t know if I like that color on you.”

“I like it much better on you.” Kara kissed down Lena’s neck, depositing some of her own lipstick back onto her skin. She pulled back, laughing, and wiped her mouth on the back of her arm. She made a small disgusted noise at the lipstick smear left behind.

She looked up at Lena. “Is it all gone?”

Lena retrieved a cleansing wipe from her purse and cleaned Kara’s face, making sure to also get the smudge on her arm. “There. Now you’re perfect.”

“So... Is that a yes? Can we keep him?”

“Yes, you silly alien. I want everything: superchildren, black-ops agent sisters-in-law, flying dogs, Kryptonian cats, _you_.”

Kara gave Lena a beaming smile, pulling her in close. “Well, you’re in luck, because if you stick with me you can have all that, and more,” Kara said, raising her eyebrows suggestively and pushing her hips into Lena’s.

“You cad.” Lena slapped her arm playfully. “How about we revisit that after the girls are asleep and you’ve had a shower? You smell like smoke.”

“You got it, boss!”

With a gust of wind Kara was gone and Lena could hear the shower in their bathroom turn on.

Lena smiled to herself, opening the drawer in their kitchen designated for takeout menus and spreading them out on the counter. She picked up the menu for her favorite sushi place, the one for the Chinese restaurant Kara and Rosalind preferred, and the one for Ada’s favorite pizza shop, preparing to place three separate orders for their dinner.

Who says you can’t have it all?

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr: [@drfitzmonster](http://drfitzmonster.tumblr.com)
> 
> Please feel free to come scream your feelings about butch!kara and/or supercorp at me.
> 
> I'm planning on making this a series, if y'all like it well enough, let me know here or on tumblr if you'd like me to write more in this AU, or if there's anything specific you'd like me to address in a fic (e.g. their wedding, birth of the twins, learning to ride a bike, etc).
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I really hope you enjoy my take on Kara.
> 
> ETA: I commissioned [@lordsantiagoaz](http://lordsantiagoaz.tumblr.com) to make some art based on this fic and it is adorable and perfect and you can find it [here](http://lordsantiagoaz.tumblr.com/post/170122282911/commissions-for-drfitzmonster-based-on-her).


End file.
